


Aspects of Love

by lockewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Boromir isn't all that pleased when you join the Fellowship. That'll change.





	Aspects of Love

You hadn’t wanted to go on the quest with Boromir but Denethor insisted and who were you to defy the Steward of Gondor. Even if you hated his son. Well in truth you didn’t actually hate Boromir, not particularly, you just didn’t get along. The two of you never had in part because you were so different from one another. Yet when Boromir made up his mind to head to Rivendell you were sent to protect him.

He argued with his father that he didn’t need protection but in reality he’d need it a great deal. That much was evident when Boromir lost your horses and you had to travel the rest of the way on foot. Grumbling from you had turned to bickering, the both of you making statements about how you wished you weren’t coming with him. The first thing you had agreed upon the entire journey.

Arriving in Rivendell you were taken directly to the Council of Elrond where you were charged with protecting the Hobbits taking the Ring to be destroyed. Boromir wanted to take it and use its power to help defend Gondor, an idea you scoffed at as you had grown up hearing stories about the Ring and its power. Leaving Rivendell the Fellowship set out for the Misty Mountains but resorted to taking the path through the mines of Moira when attacked by Wargs. For the first time since the start of the journey Boromir complimented you on your fighting abilities. It came as a shock to you both.

After the second attack from Orcs while in the mines you were glad to be in Lothlorien. Boromir however, did not share the same feelings. He did not feel comfortable amongst the elves as you did and wanted to leave immediately. You could sense the change in him and it unnerved you. The two of you weren’t as distant from each other as you were at the start but you still remained closed off from each other. You should have known to act on your suspicious before things had turned worse.

Boromir attempted to take the Ring from Frodo who ran off. The change back was swift and as soon as Boromir realized what he had done he wanted to go after the Hobbits. Except you couldn’t the commotion Boromir had caused had drawn the Uruk-Hai towards your location. The two of you fought them and your quick actions took down one before it could kill Boromir. He thanked you and you would learn later on that this moment was the turning point for your relationship. He had started re-examining his feelings towards you.

Aragorn had heard Boromir’s horn signaling that the two of you needed assistance. After learning of what occurred he charged the both of you with finding Merry and Pippin. You found them conversing with the Ents, convincing of the power of Sarumen. Leaving there you wandered until Isengard where the four of you were reunited with the rest, just in time to see Gandalf conversing with Sarumen to stop. It failed and Pippin was charged with going to Minas Tirith. Boromir had tried to get you to go with them but you refused stating that your duty was to be by his side. You could have sworn you saw relief in his eyes.

Deciding to stay had brought you two even closer but now was not the time to neither act or confess your feelings. Instead it was time to fight along side the Army of the Dead. The Battle of Pelenor fields was a treacherous one in which many fought and died. You could have been one of them too if Boromir hadn’t blocked a hit aimed at your back. It tore his side open, and it was in that moment when you told him your feelings.

“You think I do this for everyone. I only do it for the people I love” he joked before groaning in pain once more.

He was taken to the House of Healing and patched up. Afterwards the two of you began talking, for once actually listening to each other. You were inseparable after that point, and would remain so for the rest of your days.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
